User talk:Slenderkid123
October 19th 12:02 I just rented a new house today but I found something really weird, um I noticed a family who lived in this house before were..well..I guess religious in a weird way because these markings in unusual places around the house so I decided to look it up and i saw these markings refered to "The Demon God" or "Satan" I'm really creeped out about it..I guess I'll sleep on it. October 19th 2:03 AM Alright I woke up to the sounds of screaming outside of the house and inside of the house. I looked to see if anyone was outside but every house had the lights off and it was only me awake. I went back inside and the scream started again. I got freaked out and checked everyroom in the house..ALL EMPTY... I'm real freaked out.. October 20th 11:00 I couldn't sleep last night for the screaming....You know..I must be when it took me 2 days to get here I got no sleep so..I must be a little bit crazy... But otherwize I think I'll be fine.. October 20th 3:01 Alright so i did some research on the house and I saw this was a Hell House and that everyone who joined it sacrficed themselves to Satan but, after that they had preachers from the world come over and bless the house...It didn't go so wel.. 4 of them were found slaughtered in the basment and 3 of them made it out but the others were never found. I guess I'll try to invite a preist over or something.. October 20th 5:02 It took me 2 hours to find a well enough preist to come but he won't be here 'till the 23rd, he also said keep me updated. It looks like he has profile picture to show what he looks like but no information were he stays or lives but.. He's a preist right? Well I have to set up traps because through out looking for the preist I saw some tips on to see if demons or ghost live in your house... So I'll set up those traps for sure. October 20th 1:06 AM I just woke up to one of my traps working but..It hasn't stopped...The trap is a little bell tied to a string thats stapled to the doorway. It won't stop....I should just stay in bed and maybe it'll stop some time. October 20th 4:00 AM It still hasn't stopped..And I'm starting to hear voice sounded like "Help Me" and a baby crying.. I might go crazy... I..I..I can't take it anymore.. October 21st 12:15 PM Hey um..Since i haven't got sleep in the past 4 days..It looks like I got insomnia...Were i can't sleep..Umm..The ringing stopped...the voices haven't..Oh and the preist said it looks like he can come tommorow..so..Yeah.. October 22nd 9:30 AM While I got ready for the preist some thing threw me back to the wall knocking me out and when I woke up the mirror was cracked all over and my head was bleeding but other than that everything has been alright.... TAPE RECORDING October 21st 12:00 Talk with the preist. Hello..Take a seat make your self home. Thanks..What has been happening? Umm..First night here I heard screaming outside and inside of the house, Second night I set up traps and they kept on going off until sun set and I heard voices and This morning i was thrown to the wall and when i woke up from being knocked out the mirror was cracked. Hmm...You know what this house used to be right? Yes..A Hell House right? Yes..But, this house was normally called The 4 Demons Land. What happend was the members did a ritual and casted out 4 demons that killed them all..And then a group of preist came and tried to vanquish or bless the house either escaped died or was doomed in hell. I was one of the 3 preist to escape..I'll never forget this house. But..you've been visit by 3 of the 4 demons.. First one was the Banchee Second one was TheF orgotten Child and The Lunatic...But not the 4th one..The Terror.. What does "The Terror" do? No one really knows..they never have been found or they never spoke again... Do you think you could bless the house? I'll try. TAPE RECORDING #1 October 22nd 9:30 AM We searched the house and found a dead body of what it looks like a preist but, there was to say that there was a guy who lived here but, they haven't seen him since yesterday... Mike..Mike..Come here... What is it Officer Sarah? Is that a person in the corner? Might be..Hey! Are you hurt? No.... No injuries??!! No..but you'll have some...heehehe What? RAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! *static* Officer Sarah was the only to make it out though Officer Mike and the attacker were never found but Sara described him as "Pitch black eyes, covered with vains, and a huge hachet in his hand." The house today is permently blocked off guarded by police men..anyone who enters will be arrested or dissapear. This is my FIRST pasta sorry if it's bad or not scary but, It's my first so..Hope you liked it! Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Slenderkid123 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Prince(ss) Platinum (talk) 20:38, October 19, 2013 (UTC)